Capelli, Cabello, Chevelure, and Hair
by mafuyu no dance
Summary: Different people react different ways to different hair styles. Spamano, FrUk, gen!flip, slice-of-life.


Isabel was the first to cut her hair. They were about ten years old when it happened, and it was all Gilbert's fault. Well, it was her own fault too, but it was mostly Gilbert's fault, with Francis and Isabel agreeing with it. Either way, whoever's idea it was, it resulted in Isabel cutting her long locks.

It was weird at first, because there was no long trail of brown hair that followed behind her in whatever she did. Nothing there, but short, choppy locks of hair. Isabel could no longer pull her hair up into a ponytail, or anything like that.

Then, suddenly, one day in eighth grade, she decided she would grow it out, which caught many people by surprise, especially her two best friends. They almost couldn't believe it. Mostly because everyone knew that Isabel looked the best with short hair. Well that, and no one could really remember what she looked like with long hair.

But, no one would really get the real reason. As long as she lived, she had sworn on her grave that no one would really know.

In truth, she decided to grow her hair out because of Lovina Vargas. A 7th grader who had a foul mouth and a heavy hand. The two of them used to live next door to each other, and often played together, and she would try to protect Isabel from bullies the best she could. Even if _she_ was the bully.

* * *

><p>"Stop trying to pull my hair, Lovi," the two of them sat on the couch at Isabel's house, her head resting in her lap. Originally she had been stroking her hair, but soon she became bored with the fact that there was nothing on television to watch.<p>

Lovina said nothing and continued to try and pull on her hair, frowning once more before finally giving up, "You should grow your hair out, idiot." She mumbled before relaxing on the couch, scowling in the direction of the wall.

"Why? So you can pull on it like you always did when we were younger?" Okay, Isabel had caught him and there was really no way she could back out of that.

"No, you idiot, it's because you look better with long hair." Oh. That wasn't something Isabel was expecting, hell, it could've been a lie, but she took the words to heart.

Sitting up, she smiled at Lovina before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. "I like you too, Lovi, if you wanted to say that, you didn't have to beat around the bush!" She said, nuzzling her cheek as she held onto the Italian female.

"T–that's not what I meant! I mean yeah, you…" Lovina would have continued speaking but when she caught the look on Isabel's face, she only flushed deeply before pushing her away.

"I'm going home, stupid!" She shouted before getting off of the couch and picking up her backpack.

As he left, Isabel could only giggle. Lovina thought she looked good with long hair. So maybe, it would've been good for her to grow it out. Even if it meant Lovina was going to pull on her hair a lot more.

* * *

><p>Being a twin meant there was someone else in the world that looked exactly like you. No matter what their personality or anything like that. It was someone who shared your same eyes, lips, hair, nose, and everything else.<p>

That's what Allison and Madeleine were, those two sets of twins who looked exactly the same. From birth until ages seven, the girls even dressed alike.

At first, the two girls never had a problem with it, they often thought it was fun to mess with people, especially their parents. It was when the girls reached age eight that they started to become different.

Their mother signed them up for two dance classes and a small basketball team. True, Allison had always been the louder twin who often stood up for herself and did anything she felt like, and Madeleine was more the docile one, who only raised her voice when she absolutely needed to, their differences really began to show as the two took on these activites.

While Madeleine excelled in dance, quickly raising to the top of the class, Allison failed at it and practically begged her mother to take her out of the class. On the other hand, Allison excelled at basketball, and wanted to stay with it because she "had the aggression needed for it," and Madeleine dropped out of it rather quickly.

* * *

><p>"Mom's going to kill you." The girls were in 7th grade when Allison cut her hair. She had done it herself, her long locks that were similar to Madeleine's laid on the floor.<p>

"Mom's on the other side of the world in Australia nursing koala's to health or something like that, and besides, it's good for basketball." Allison fingered her now short hair.

Early that morning, Allison's hair had been hanging down to right below her shoulders, similar to Madeleine's, but when her sister got home after her dance class, Allison's once long hair, now laid on the floor next to her chair.

"That's not what her and dad do, they watch ecosystems and stuff like that." No one was really sure what their parents did. They had a nature show that was on discovery channel, but it was had to exactly explain what it was about.

"Whatever." The elder twin brushed the statement off, as she combed her, now short, hair.

Madeleine chewed on the inside of cheek as she watched her sister. To her, their long hair was the only thing that connected them as twins, and now they were just siblings, it felt like they had lost their bond completely.

It made since though, by now the girls had grown apart and they weren't really as close as they used to. They even hung out in different circles of friends, now and barely saw each other at school.

Just thinking about this made Madeleine sniffle, tears were welling in her eyes. Was she losing her twin, the person who shared a heart and everything else with her.

"Hey, hey hey! Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Allsion placed her comb down as she looked at her sister, panicking a bit. Crying was never a good thing.

"It just…it doesn't feel like we're twins anymore," Madeleine sniffled as her tears fell, her glasses fogging up because of her tears.

That made sense, and seeing Madeleine like this actually struck Madeleine in the heart just a bit. Standing up, she pulled her sister into a tight hug, patting her back.

"Hey now, just cause we don't look alike or do that many of the same things doesn't mean we're not twins, I mean we still have that entire twin telepathy thing going on, and the entire feeling each other's pain thing, remember?" Okay, that wasn't really the most comforting thing for this situation, but it was all that Allison could really think of right now.

"You're right…" The sniffles died down as Madeleine held onto her sister, holding her close, enjoying the hug.

"And besides, now people won't mistake you for me, which is always a bonus!" Allison pulled back and smiled at her sister, one of her hands moving to wipe her tears from her face.

That was definitely the silver-lining to the twins growing up and becoming different people.

* * *

><p>"Your hair makes you look like a girl," Alice Kirkland grimaced as she fingered Francis' hair, letting his head rest against her chest as they laid in bed together.<p>

The two of them had been at the Kirkland household alone, and they took advantage of that fact, and now they laid in bed together, basking in the after glow of their activities.

"Mm…is that so? Should I cut it then?" Francis lifted his head to look at her, and she shook her head.

"If you follow every criticism I gave you, you would be the most boring person ever," Dropping her hand from his hair, she made a face at him.

"All I want is to make you happy," Francis mused before pressing his lips against her jaw line. He liked moments like this, when Alice wasn't getting upset with him for kissing her or anything like that.

"Yeah, well being able to lay here and touch your hair makes me pretty happy…" Alice's voice was soft as she spoke, before she pushed at him, "Now let me go, I need to go shower." Francis on the other hand laughed and pulled her closer, nuzzling her.

"Non non, you are my prisoner, mon cheri." Francis said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Ugh, I hate this and it makes me unhappy!" Alice tried to wiggle out of Francis' grip, even though she knew it was futile.

Francis hair made Alice happy, but almost everything else than him made her extremely unhappy.


End file.
